The long-term goal of this study is to elucidate the role of steroid sulfates as precursors of biologically active hormones in the gonad. The steroid sulfatase enzyme is being studied in fetal and adult gonadal tissue. The regulation sulfatase activity by gonadotropins, free steroid products and other factors will be examined. In addition, metabolism and binding of sulfates and free estrogens in central nervous system structures is being assessed. Further, the 17Beta-oxido-reductase in the testis will be studied to: a) gain further understanding of the biosynthetic pathway leading to testosterone formation; and b) to evaluate the role of androstenediol-3- sulfate and androstenediol in this pathway.